fatelessknightaccursedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruptoria
Ruptoria is one of the three worlds that the series focuses upon. It is ruled by its inhabitants, the ruptorians. Zatylve (zei-TEEL-v) This is the country of the l'uru species. Its capital is Kurakmau. It has one big city, Vangol, which is split into three parts. One part is a port-town. Although this is a l'uru zone, kraetsiz can also live there, but they must have registration. Many years ago Zatylve had a palace named Jade Comet, but now there are only ruins left on the edge of mountains. The country has a giant poison lake with an underwater forest in it. This place is dangerous, but the beaches are full of useful plants and minerals. Zatylve has control over a town named Raborg, very close to the Arkolen border. It's a war town where weapons and powers are defended and placed; many warriors live there. Zatylve shares control with Murjuho over a little island with a port Krohjat. This is the only place where people from Zatylve get weapons from their producer - Murjuho. Everything there is kept strictly confidential due to zizerd point of view. Arkolen (R-ko-len) This is the country of the kraetsiz species. Its capital is Preemas. Arkolen is a much more hidden place because it has a lot of plants. It has three little nameless cities, where groups of ruptorians with different responsibilities live. Fire Revengers, Hurricane Rippers and Lake Keepers. They were named like that because of slight differences in the understanding of religion and myths in the past. Arkolen has its own port-town named Tevir. It’s also a free place for all from the dominant species. The country was located in a different place before, which is called Abandoned Ruins. The Prince made a decision to escape these lands in any case due to reygreds who were destroying every camp, building, and simply had a diet of kraetsiz. So with time, after many generations, kraetsiz evolved and built things to cross the river and abandoned their home on a way to a better place, and reygreds died from hunger because they couldn’t pass through the river, which was gigantic back then. As time passed, this territory became abandoned by every country since no one wanted to claim it because of rumors and strange accidents happening with inhabitants there. The river dried up a lot since then. Murjuho (mu-RYU-ho) This is the country of the zizerd species. Its capital is Myaru. It is very cold here, with rocky-metal-mountains. This country is a part of one gigantic continent, where ruptorians gain metal and other important stuff and have bases (dark flags icons). Murjuho has control over Oruntu and Lijanh seas, which were named after both zizerd discoverers. Oruntu sea also has a fish oruntu, who was difficult for zizerd to eat but the discoverer found a proper way to cook it, so the fish got their name too. Murjuho has two cities, Ku and Ral. There are not many zizerd on the planet so the species are considered more legendary. Murjuho is a peaceful country which never attempts to start any wars. But also they are the ones who have straight access to resources and evolved more than other species, so they make and sell weapons and guns and gain on that a lot of money, since other countries cannot normally reach the lands of resources or simply be in such cold temperatures for a while. Succuri (sooc-CU-ri) This is the country of the sau species. Its capital is Sjangi. Rocky country-island with a volcano and the lava lake. This place may seem like a wasteland for other species, but not for ancient reptile creatures like Sau. Those lands are perfect for them to live in. This country has 4 towns, 017, 016, Cugro and a port town D-Zero. ''Other Places'' Redeth (re-DEATH) – a desert where loners and rogues live/are exiled. Basically the border between two countries. A nasty place with a lack of water and many bandits and thieves out there. Two unnamed pieces of big ice-metal zones - where ruptorians get many kinds of ore, minerals and metals. Water: Dead Ocean The name tells pretty much everything. This ocean is the most dangerous place in the whole planet. Seems so quiet and calm but in the depths of it are some phantom terrors and chaos. The water itself is pretty deadly, nothing alive is found in it and the fog over it makes the visibility only for a few meters around the ruptorian. Ice Sea Cold water with rare but delicious fish. Still bad for swimming to other places, but at least the water is fine to drink. Rising Sea It would be the Ice Sea as well, but since this one is on territory of Zatylve, the name is different. But the water itself is the same. Sea of Sorrow It is not recommended for swimming because of the rocks all over the beaches, but if those are passed, then ruptorians can catch and gather many good things from it, such as minerals on the bottom of the sea, fish, and hard shells which are used for some technologies. A common sea between Arkolen and Succuri. Lijanh Sea The most peaceful sea which does not have the ultimate fog over it and people can see things around them. No deadly rocks, no poisonous creatures. Only the weather might by tricky with the wind, but in general it's just a normal sea which was explored by one of the zizerd, from who it got its name. Oruntu Sea A north polar closed sea, which belongs to Murjuho and has deadly poison fish in it.